Shinji Dawkins
by visigoth king
Summary: What if Shinji grew up to be a intelligent rational atheist? Your about to find out, prelude is done.


Shinji Dawkins

Disclaimer: I do not own evangelion. Me Gots no mula.

(A/N: This is my first fic and I wanted to start with something a bit strange. There will be a large amount of ooc, well only on the part of shinji. Basically it's about how things would turn out if shinji was a educated intelligent atheist… yea I know kind of controversial...but I don't care. Note that this will also be a shinji/rei fic… well without further or due here we go.)

'thought'

"speech"

To understand the nature of a multi cellular organism with a high intelligence, one must also try to understand the psychology of such an organism. Shinji never had much in his short life, but none the less he appreciated reality without the need for superstitious garbage. As he looked at the note his father wrote he couldn't help thinking to himself 'Why would such a being want me in their presence after so many years, what use could I have for him?' already jumping to conclusions shinji had no remorse or animosity towards his father, such irrational emotions were behind him. At first glance shinji appeared to be a scrawny 15 year old with little to no self-esteem, but this never bothered him as he had already rationalized that what others who did not know him thought was of no concern since they cannot impact his being be mere thought.

The ride on the train was a long treacherous journey for such a boy traveling alone. 'Hmm I guess all I can do is brace myself to the current changes, no sense in worrying.' shinji was brought up by his uncle to appreciate science and the natural world, but human emotions were not lost on him. He still had them but under a blanket of restraints, but he also recognizing the danger they posed if expressed freely . As he grew up he came to better understand of the emotions that others so fearlessly expressed, such a thing has helped him confrontations with his peers. Shinji was no genius but was above average when it came to IQ, but what allowed him to pull forward and understand the world as it is was by his own curiosities and observations. As he observed the other passengers on the train he couldn't help but think 'are these people even interested in the world that is hidden from them at this visual level?'

The train unleashed a high screeching sound to which it slowed to a stop. Feeling relieved that he didn't need to spend any more time in the filthy train; shinji removed himself from the seat and headed out the automatic sliding door. As he stepped out to the open ground ahead of him he observed his surroundings. The city was very advanced in technology, there seemed to be an automatic machine for everything. Walking as quickly as possible he didn't want to arrive late to his destination, he headed for a phone booth to call the woman who would be arriving to receive him.

The brown haired boy unconsciously studied the phone booth as he pondered his predicament. 'These streets seem so deserted what could have caused such an abnormal state' to shinji the city should have much of what a normal city would have, crowded streets, roaring cars**, **angry drivers but none of that seemed to be present in the pristine block.

Such a sight unnerved him.

He felt a strange sensation telling him to look behind him, when he turned around he noticed a girl around his age with azure hair and piercing deep crimson eyes that left him mesmerized. Then in a blink of an eye she disappeared. 'This is illogical, how can I be hallucinating? I haven't consumed anything yet.' as he continued to muse about his supposed hallucination his thoughts were derailed by a strong quake of the earth beneath him. This deeply startled him. "**Damn! What the hell was that?"** He spoke to no one in particular. 'The second impact has slowed the drift of continental plates making earthquakes extremely rare'. His answer came as he heard a loud crash of metal on pavement, while the vibrations steadily began to increase.

Out of instinct of self preservation he was ready to bolt when he saw a blur of purple that was heading straight toward him. The distinct features of a car were clearly visible now closing the gap at an outrageous speed; he knew that to try to run was futile as the car was only seconds from colliding with him. 'Oh shit' was his last thought as he closed his eyes in preparation.

the impact never came.

He half opened his eyes; the car that he thought was his one way ticket to complete darkness stood mere inches from him. The driver of the purple death machine stuck he head out the driver's window "Hey are you shinji?"

Authors Notes: well that's it for the prelude i really hope this didn't end up to badly as have never written a story EVER! I'm hoping to make this story a bit longer than the usual newbie. In fact this will probably be a fanfic that will be pretty average in overall length as i want to at least pass 15k. I also want to receive as many reviews as possible to probably help me in my little endeavor, like it? hate it? give me your thoughts.


End file.
